Eternal Muse
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: We became friends so easily. And now, I'm always so anxious to talk to her. Whenever I do, I'm always so filled with inspiration. She's become my muse. NaruIno Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Muse**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. ;; Also I don't own any other things that are mentioned throughout this fic. Too lazy to name them all. Just know that I own NOTHING. Which includes Japan, and Canada, in which this story takes place in.**

--

**Chapter 1: Caught My Eye**

**--**

It's three months into the first semester. Home room, french. Now, it's not like I hate french or anything, but for goodness sake, could it be just a little more exciting? My teacher; Iruka-sensei (Well here Mr. Iruka), he's nice and all, but he could try a little harder at entertaining us. I mean, sure, school is where you're supposed to learn, but give us a freaking break!

Now, I wouldn't consider myself smart, but I'm in a sort of enhanced program. If I complete it, and get the appropriatediploma, I have the opportunity to travel finishing here, I hope to travel to Japan and get a job there. Anyways, subjects like math, science, english, french are all IB subjects. I'm only in my freshman year. But I'm hoping to stay in the program. It'll be tough, but I'm sure I'll get through it!

Going on, I like french for another reason. My best friend Sasuke, even being the pain in the butt he is, he's still my good friend and has been since I was in grade 4. Anyways, he sits right next to me. That's the only class we have together, but we do walk home together anyways. He makes class a little more exciting, and since he's waaay smarter than I am, I have someone to help me. Even if he's annoyed by my constant need for a tutor.

The students that sit behind us, Shino and Kiba, are pretty cool. We talk as often as we can, and I think they're pretty friendly. Kiba can be an ass sometimes, and Shino's a little too quiet. But being in a new school, making new friends, I have to learn to be a little tolerant. But only in the beginning, because if these people can't take the real me, then that sucks for them.

My primary years were pretty horrible. I was born an orphan and no one really seemed tocare forme. It wasn't until grade 4, when I befriended Sasuke, another orphan (But way more popular) that I felt that I had someone there for me. We had so many things in common, yet we were so different. We are the best of friends, and at times rivals. Once I made a connection with him, everyone else started talking to me. Thing is, us two are the only ones who bothered to try to get into this program (Which is called IB - International something). My other friends; Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru (Who is A GENIUS but is too lazy to do this work), and Lee who is a year ahead are all in the regular program. We eat lunch together, so it's all good. It's also pretty lucky, considering that there are 3 different lunch periods.

I'm pretty thankful that I'm not alone. Sure the school seems great and everyone is pretty wonderful, but there could be those who are looking for loners. Everyone in this IB program are extremely friendly. Makes transition into highschool easier, for me at least.

"So do 'As-tu compris?' on pages 241-243 for homework okay?" Mr. Iruka said before the announcements went on. I turned to Sasuke who was finished those questions before I look at my own paper, with only the date and title written on. I swearI have to get over this laziness. Or maybe I just need a better interest in this second language.

Oh yes, I should introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was told that my parents were Japanese, but they're dead now soI can't reallyconfirm anything. Truth is, I never bothered. Being a blonce, japanese kid was pretty satisfying for me.I'm a little on the oblivious side, a klutz, sometimes I can be a complete idiot, I can be nice, I can be mean, I'm a dreamer, and well, I'm sure you'll learn a lot more about me. Maybe you'll learn some things that even I don't know about me. Maybe I'm a ninja. No (I wish), but I'm actually secretly training to be one when I grow up. Haha, I think I've been playing too many video games or watching too much anime lately.

As I sit down after the 'O Canada' has played, I turn to Sasuke who was putting away his items.

"Hoy, bastard," we were on quite familiar terms with each other, "You going to that ALPHA meeting today?" All he did was nod, "Keh, I don't get what's so interesting about business." ALPHA was a club for those interested in business. I have absolutely no idea about how it works, and Sasuke never really talks about it.

"And I don't get what's so interesting about graphics, so let's just call it even, okay idiot?" he responded with a smirk. Graphics related to art, and art was surely my thing. Even if it isn't as popular as that ALPHA club, I'm sure Graphics is was more fun.

I gave a little pout before stuffing my things into my bag, rolling my eyes at Sasuke's term of endearment. After a few more seconds of our School Council's babbling, I was to head off to my next class.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" I yell before walking out into the hallway. He gives me one of his quick grins as I give him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, yeah, see you then, Naruto." I hear as I enter the crowds of students.

Now this was something I had gotten used to. It was pretty loud, and sometimes the hallways get so crowded that I end up stuck. So to avoid that, I skim by as many people as I can then rush towards the change room. Yeah, you guessed it, my next class was P.E.

The guys here are pretty athletic, and their pretty friendly as well. Since it is an open subject I happen to have this class with my good old buddy Shikamaru. Also in these three months I've managed to befriend this sort of crazy guy which I know as Gaara. With his red, spiky hair, eyeliner and case of no eyebrows, he looks a little intimidating. In fact, I've heard death threats from him before. But he's just your ordinary guy, he's actually pretty friendly sometimes. I just try to NEVER get on his bad side. You wouldn't like him on his bad side. I also happen to have this class with Kiba. In fact, I have him in three out of four classes. Good thing he's not too bad. However, he can be a little rough sometimes.

"We're starting basketball today aren't we?" Shikamaru asked, lazily placing on his gym uniform.

"Man, your shirt is on backwards," I comment, placing mine on as well. I gave a little laugh at his foolishness.

He gave me his 'troublesome' look, but within a second it formed into a lazy smile, "Yours is too."

I look down, and flush in embarrassment, "Ah whatever!" I say before removing it and placing it back on again.

Kiba comes up to us already dressed. I don't get how he does it so fast. I wonder if he just wears it underneath his school uniform. Then again, sometimes I just wonder how he even gets here so fast.

"Come on Naruto!" the boy calls out, nearly shattering my ear drums. "Let's practice some lay ups or something!" He then insists. I turn to Shikamaru who gives me a shrug and I quickly put on my shorts.

"See you later then Shika!" I yell as Kiba pretty much drags me out of the change room. Shikamaru replies with a wave and I suddenly find myself in the gym.

--

_One, two, shoot!_ I say in my head. Basketball is one of my favourite sports. It comes right after 'ramen eating' if you could even count it as a sport. I'm sort of glad that Kiba dragged me in here early, or else I would've possibly gotten a horrible ball. Those disgusting, barely inflated ones. I end to get them a lot when I wait for Shikamaru. He likes to take things easy, and not rush. The lazy bastard.

As I released the ball, and roll it off my fingers, it formed a perfect lay up and I caught the ball quite successfully in my hands. The fall back down was a little clumsy; I may love basketball, but I'm not exactly the best.

"Nice shot," I then hear. Turning my head, I smile at my pink haired friend. You may think it's dyed, but it really is her natural hair colour. A little odd I know, but she's real easy to spot in a crowd.

"Thanks Sakura," I respond, my smile turning into my trademark fox like grin. Sasuke apparently finds it annoying, so I guess it really grew on me.

"We're going to start volleyball next," she states as she follows my dribbling self.

"That sounds good." I respond, showing off my minor dribbling skills, "I kind of like volleyball," I state honestly, taking a shot from a random area in the key.

"I LOVE volleyball," she responds with a giggle, "And so does my friend." Ah, another 'friend'. Sakura can be an awkward sort of socializer. Sometimes I'd just hear about a 'friend' and half the time, she'd forget his/her name.

"Who?" I ask, coming up to her with the ball held under my right arm, "This new friend who seems to like every sport you've been playing?" She's been referring to thisgym one as 'my friend' and never once said, 'my other friend'.

"Oh, but her favourite is badminton," she responds. I roll my eyes, like that answered my question.

"Whats her name anyways?" I ask, turning back to the net to take a three pointer shot. It goes in swiftly and smoothly, and I smile with pride.

However, she takes a while to respond. After I run to grab my basketball, I turn to find her gone. Great, she sure is nice to leave me to talk to no one. She better explain herself while we walk over to the cafeteria later.

"Naruto!" I then hear, rolling my eyes at the sound of the pink haired girl.

I turn and face her with an agitated expression, "You!" I decide to yell, pointing my finger accusingly, "I was talking to you and..." I see with Sakura, a blonde haired girl with the most delicate blue eyes, "Oh..." I felt my stomach whirl, but ignored it as a feeling of hunger.

"This is Ino!" she states with an ecsatic tone, "Ino Yamanaka! My new friend!" She continues. Ino looks at me with a smile.

"Hey there," she starts, giving me a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you," She then offers her hand. I look down at it, and slowly reach for it. Well, its not like she's going to bite me or anything. I couldn't help but hesitate. I go ahead and take her hand eventually.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto." I give her my trademark fox smile and she giggles a little. Her laughter was a little odd, it was nothing like what I've heard before.

"I hope we get to see more of each other soon," she continues. I can tell she's probably girly by the way shes saying this, "Sakura has told quite a bit about you."

I raise my eyebrow in wonder, "Like...?" Could this girl have an interest in me from something Sakura said? Crap, sheprobably said something embarrassing.

"I told her about your dream to become a manga artist!" I couldn't help but smile at the mention of my dream. "I was going to show her one of the drawings you made for me, but I remember that you said I couldn't show anyone," I nod, it was true. Some people consider me an artist, me not so much. But still, I'm going to pursue that dream. This IB stuff is just backup, you know, in case things don't go so well. I probably would get some good education in Japan and perhaps find a good editor while studying there.

"How I about I draw a little something for you then," I offered to Ino. People usually like my drawings, hopefully she's not too much of an art critic. Even though I swallow other's comments easily, I usually hurt inside when my pride gets a punch.

"I'd love it!" she exclaimed happily. My smile then seemed to widen slightly. It was always a good feeling to have your artwork appreciated. And to show it to a new person adds a little bit of adventure into my life. I do tend to do more drawing than homework. I know it's a bad habit, but what the heck, it hasn't been hurting me.

"Then what should I draw?" I ask, moving the basketball over to my other hand.

She takes a moment to think. I'm a little worried she doesn't know what she wants. Anyways, as I wait for her to respond, I check over my shoulder to see if my teacher was calling us. All I noticed was Kiba running circles around an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Surprise me," she then says, before I get the chance to laugh at Shikamaru's 'accidental' ball dropping that caused Kiba to land on his face. Giving my full attention to the other blonde she exclaims, "I love surprises!!" I frown on the inside, but give her a thumbs up anyways. Can't show her that surprises are a weakness.

"Come on Sakura, let's practice our volleys!" she then insists, turning back to the pink haired one. As Sakura nods, Ino faces me once more, "Add me on msn and we'll discuss when you can give it to me." I was surprised at her offering such a piece of information so quickly, "Sakura will give it you later since I'm probably not going to see you until tomorrow. Talk to you then!"

I watch as the two girls walk away. Great, I HATE drawing surprises for someone I barely know. How the hell am I supposed to draw something for someone I barely know? I mean, I have a great imagination and everything, but most people can have the most random likings and dislikings. I could piss her off with a simple drawing.

"Hey," I then hear, interrupting my inner need to rant. It results in me jumping a little bit, not expecting the call at all.

"Hey Shikamaru," I then greet, giving my friend a smile. He gives me his lazy look then points to where my classmate Yakedo was pulling the giant blue curtain that divided the gym.

"Let's go, Mr. Gai is calling us."

I nod and follow him to the area of gym 3 where class was going to start. Out gym is pretty huge and is divided into three parts for the different gym classes that occur all at once. Sometimes the others have races to see who can close the blue curtain the fastest. It may be a little childish, but we all need some of those moments.

--

"Good job Uzumaki!" Kiba congratulates me. I just won our team 2 more points before having to come off. Gai-sensei keeps us on rotation so we all have equal turns. He's pretty passionate about being fair and working hard. In fact, he reminds me of Lee, which brings me to wonder if the two were related. Gah, I keep onforgetting to ask Lee about it.

"You're up Shika," I then say, sitting on the bench between him and Kiba. He gives me his usual lazy rolling of eyes, and I smirk at his usual behavior.

"Ugh," he grunts as he gets up, "This sport is so troublesome," he then mumbles before getting into position. I laugh a little before getting dragged along the bench.

"Damnit Kiba!" My bottom was experiencing unpleasant friction, "Stop dragging me places!" I then yell, attempting to punch the boy in the face.

He gives me a smirk and pulls the curtain slightly, "Let's watch some girls."

"You perverted weirdo," I then comment before looking for my friend Sakura. I decided to just wave at her then wander back to my original spot on the bench. Taking my right hand I smile and wave at her. She was in the middle of the game so instead of seeing me, she went up to spike the volleyball. However, her friend Ino spots me and waves back with a smile. I could feel my cheeks turn a little hot, but I got distracted when Kiba pulled me to his attention.

"You see her?" he then asks, pointing to a raven haired girl on another volleyball court. I swear I've seen her before. Oh yes, it was Hinata from math. She sits in front of me. It's not a surprise that it took a while for me to remember her, she was so quiet.

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga right?" I say, giving her acknowledgement, "She's in our math class."

"I know that! I sit next to you there remember?" he then states. I roll my eyes and nod at his strange eagerness.

"Anyways, why point her out?" I then ask, noticing that Sakura was now waving at me.

"Isn't she a cutie?" he then asks. After waving back at my friend I turn to Hinata once again.

"I guess," I respond, getting up to wander back to my rightful spot, "Why?" He seemed quite excited about her presence and I couldn't help but give him a curly end smile.

"J-Just asking," he then replies. Even with those red tattoos under his eyes, I could tell that he was blushing. Obviously he had a crush on her, hopefully he won't disturb me too much about it in math class. Hm, I wonder why I never noticed before.

"Naruto! you're up!"

--

After spraying some deodorant on myself, I wait for Shikamaru to finish changing. Kiba yells out goodbye for he's off to his english class. I look around the change room and realize that I haven't spoken to Gaara at all this period. He's probably away, so I put on my bag and watch as Shikamaru puts on his.

"Let's go," he then says, and I follow him out of the change room. Unfortunately, not so gracefully.

Tripping over some random guy's bag, I found my face on the floor. Looking up I see Sakura and Shikamaru, laughing their heads off. I'm a little thankful that this school doesn't allow skirts. If they did, then Sakura would've beaten me up for accidentally looking up hers. Not like I'm inetrested anyways, we've been friends for too long for that.

Getting up, then brushing the dust off my pants, I join them on our walk to the cafeteria. Which wasn't so bad, as we didn't take forever to change like most people, and the period wasn't exactly over. Our teachers let us out a bit earlier to change, and sometimes a little too early.

--

As we sit down and start to eat, I notice Ino eating with a whole bunch of other people. I turn to Sakura and say, "Why don't you eat with your new friend?"

"We're not that close yet," she replies after taking a drink from her water bottle, "Besides, I love eating with you guys!"

I take a bite into my sandwich and turn to see Chouji and Lee walking towards the table.

"Oh Sakura, before I forget, can you give me Ino's email address?"

"Sure."

I wait patiently as she scribbles down Ino's msn. I don't get it, it looks like she's totally scribbling, but when I get the paper, the writing is so neat.

I read the paper and bore the address into my head in case I lost the paper.

**_Well there is the first chapter. I hope you're all interested enough to continue!! Well, since I am staying up late today I may be in the mood to give you another chapter._**

_**Till next time! Don't forget to leave a review. ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Muse**

_**A/N: Oh yeah, and I apologize for all the japanese names even though they're in Canada...Its just so Naruto and co.'s names don't stick out too much. I also apologize for that error in the author's note. The format got messed up, and I don't know how to fix it. I've tried, believe me. But hopefully it wasn't too confusing. The last line before the A/N was supposed to be Ino's email.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**DISCLAIMER: Read chapter one damnit.**

----------------

**Chapter 2: Interesting**

**------------------**

As I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket, the lavender haired girl, Hinata was approaching our table.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura yelled, her right arm shooting upwards. "Guys, this is my new friend Hinata. She's in my gym class! Oh, and she's absolutely AMAZING at volleyball! She can over-hand serve! Okay, maybe not as good as mine are, but still!" As Hinata came closer to the table, Sakura insisted that she sat next to her, which would be right across from me.

Chouji had returned from the cafeteria and sat between Lee and I. As usual he had a LOT of food. I reached to take some fries but my hand was rejected. One of these days I will get some of his food!

"I-It's nice to meet you all," Hinata said, well it was nearly a whisper. I smiled my trademark fox grin and offered my hand.

"Haha, don't be shy Hinata! We're glad to meet you as well," I stated and she took my hand and shook it.

Her grip was gentle, I guess I can't do anything about her shyness. We did just meet afterall. She gave a me a friendly smile, she was pretty cute as Kiba said. But she's not my type. I prefer a girl who's more confident and open.

"T-Thank you for letting me eat with you guys," She stated with an appreciative smile. Chouji went all gentleman like and offered some of his food, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Shikamaru smirked at my response and Lee gave her his good guy pose. Yeah, the classic 'meeting someone new' scene.

-

Within minutes, Sakura and Hinata were deep in discussion. Once I had finished my lunch, I moved myself from the awkward position in front of the girls and joined the more interesting discussion with my guy friends.

"Dude, why did you take my fries?" Shikamaru asks, an aggravated look on his face. This isn't good, Shika was actually hungry.

"I did not!" Chouji replied with a defensive tone. I rest my head in my hands and watch as Lee is now going to attempt to settle things.

"I stole them," He admitted. I didn't believe it, the guy hates potatoes.

"NO SERIOUSLY, I SAW YOU TAKE MY FRIES CHOUJI!" Shikamaru yelled, completely ignoring Lee. I felt sorry for the guy, he was only trying to help.

"Guys, this is becoming into a really stupid arguement," I finally say, "Chouji, just buy the guy more fries, your family is loaded anyways. Lee, we all know you hate potatoes, so that's impossible. And remember that Shika doesn't like being hungry and has good eyes."

The three stared at me, Chouji grumbling, Shika sighing, and Lee smiling.

"You know me too well Naruto-kun," Lee says, his smile widening, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the washroom."

"I'll go buy Shika fries," Chouji then says, getting up. Shikamaru stands up as well.

"I'll make sure he doesn't run away," he says in a serious tone, his eyes watching Chouji's. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

So I was alone at the table for a while. What happened to Sakura and Hinata? I think they said something about a dare? Man sometimes I don't understand girls, what's so interesting about FORCING someone to do something? I mean, like, sometimes it could be funny but is it really nice?

"Hey there."

Like, I've done it in the past and...Wait. Looking up, my eyes meet the delicate blue ones that belonged to Ino Yamanaka.

"H-Hi," I stutter, surprised by her appearance. She gives me a smile, before her friend calls her over.

"Nice seeing you again!" I yell, she simply waves. Well we barely know each other, her friend does seem to need her more.

"Yo," Shika greets, he somehow got Chouji to buy him poutine. By the look in Chouji's eyes, he must've blackmailed him or something.

"Hey you two," I greet, trying to ignore the cheerfulness in Shikamaru and the mopingness of Chouji. "Hurry up, class is going to start in 10 minutes."

"Greetings," comes the voice of Lee. He takes his seat beside me, "Sakura-san seems to be having fun." Lee likes using the prefixes, yeah, he's japanese. A little secret, he really likes Sakura.

"Stalking her again?" Chouji states bluntly, snacking on a bag of chips.

"I am not stalking her!" He replies, his face showing hints of red. We started the joke that he was stalking her since all his classes were near hers, and he almost always seemed to know what she was up to. His excuse is that he's observant. Yeah, sure, clever excuse.

Shikamaru smirked after finishing his last fry, "Then how would you know if she was having fun? She's with Hinata in an area far from the washroom."

"What? NO! She's just over in that table..." Chouji and I burst into laughter realizing what Shikamaru was getting at.

"Dude," I manage to say between laughs, "She never told us where she went!" I stated, "Shika got you right there."

---------------

The rest of my day played out as normal. Today I lack homework since I finished it all on the bus. What? Yes it's completely possible. The whole entire trip takes 30 minutes. Dropping my bag next to my computer desk, I lie on my back reaching my hand into my pocket, looking for that piece of paper. stared at the paper while my computer turned on. Her handwriting really is pretty...Damn Naruto! You barely know the damn girl! Well, it is possible to have a crush from first sight right? Sakura said she was great too...And she was pretty...Was she in IB? No, I don't think so...

I shake my head, and as I get up, I stare at my laptop sitting lonely on top of my desk.

"Should I?" I mutter to myself, staring at the small paper in my hands. Shaking my head I jump out of bed and rush over to the computer to turn it on. My laptop was a pretty quick loader. I got it as a gift from my great uncle Jiraiya. I wonder what he's up to...The old man hasn't paid me a visit in about a year now. He was annoying and perverted, but I had to admit that he was kind and really humorous when he's drunk. What? I know I'm fourteen, but the old man doesn't enjoy drinking alone.

As the computer finally came to the msn screen, I signed in. Of course I know Shikamaru will be on. For some strange reason he's always on. And he's always available when I need him. It kind of makes me wonder if he has a life...No wait, the boy's parent's make him take drumming lessons and japanese lessons. And he's so smart...Nevermind, he probably has more of a life than a drawing loser like me.

**How Troublesome: Yo Naruto**

Haha, just when I was thinking of him. Before responding though, I add Ino and scan the list of contacts that are online. Whoa there's a lot.

**Rawr: Yo Naruto**

Whoa! Who's that? Oh, it's Kiba. He just changed his name again.

**How troublesome: Naruto?**

**Ramen Lover: Hey Shika. Sorry for that wait.**

**How Troublesome: Whatever. Anyways, I just have a question for you.**

**Ramen Lover: What is it? Go ahead and ask man.**

**How Troublesome: Don't you think there's something a little, different going on with Sakura?**

**Ramen Lover: What? No...**

**How Troublesome: Oh shit, dad's calling me. I'll talk to you later about this. **

**Ramen Lover: Okay...I'll talk to you later then**

I stared at the screen for a couple of seconds. I swear i could feel my left eye twitch. What could he be talking about? There's nothing wrong with that girl. I shake my head as I click on Kiba's conversation. Uh-oh, he's aggravated, he continued the conversation without me.

**Rawr: NARUTO!**

**Rawr: Okay, I asked her on a lunchdate for tomorrow.**

**Rawr: Come on man! Answer me!**

_**Rawr has sent you a nudge.**_

**Rawr: Oh my gosh she's online man!!**

**Ramen Lover: Dude, dude first of all, calm down. This is msn, you can calmly talk to her about anything. Second, congrats. When did you ask?**

**Rawr: During math remember? Dude you should pay more attention to your buddies.**

**Ramen Lover: You do realize that you aren't my only friend.**

**Rawr: Whatever, that isn't the point. Anyways, what should I do?!**

**Ramen Lover: About what? You asked her out on a lunch date, all you do, is eat lunch together. It's not that hard!**

**Rawr: But what do I say?!**

I paused for a moment. This is a Kiba I never thought I'd see. We weren't even that close as friends. Well at least I think so anyways. I smiled slightly, I hope my advice is good enough for the boy.

**Ramen Lover: Just act natural! In math you always ask me how my previous class went, how I'm doing, if I have any plans for the weekend and stuff. You like to ask questions, you can do that if conversation is lacking. But don't go overboard, you don't want to scare the poor girl.**

I stared at the screen, waiting patiently for the boy to reply. I let out a sigh and tap my fingers against the wooden desk surface out of impatience. The classic message beep goes off.

**Rawr: Thanks man. I g2g now. See you tomorrow.**

**Ramen Lover: Anytime. See ya.**

I let out a sigh of relief. He was okay with his plans it seemed. But that pause kind of made him question himself. Then he realized, that Kiba actually thought it through.

"Wow, he must really like this girl," I mutter to myself with a smile on my face. Leaning back on my chair, I let out a sigh and rub my eyes. I could feel butterflies in my gut because I was thinking about her again. Maybe...Maybe she's online! But before I got to look at my contact list, I had received a message.

**xXCosmos: Who's this?**

**-------------**

_**A/N: Haha, well I finally updated! Hooray for me. I don't know which one I want to update next...But don't worry, updates will in fact come:D**_


End file.
